Telefono
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Es un día comun en la familia Kurosaki?


Aqui tengo otro corto Ichihime, me demore una hora en escribirlo XDDD

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**  
><strong>

**Teléfono.**

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que le era imposible al sol que sus rayos entren a la habitación y despierten a la joven casada que dormía plácidamente en la cama matrimonial, oculta bien en las sabanas y disfrutando el aroma que su compañero dejaba a su lado, era un aroma tan único, tan… él. Estira su brazo para encontrarlo y refugiarse en sus brazos, pero no había nada, confundida abrió un ojo y descubre que estaba sola.

-¿Strawberry-kun? – Susurró incorporándose poco a poco, revelando que estaba usando para dormir un pijama de dos piezas, pantalón y camisa de color amarillo patito.

Al no verlo en la habitación, supuso que estaría abajo preparándose café e infla sus cachetes, quería pasar más tiempo en la cama, pero pasarla con él, abrazados para oler su aroma y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Ichi-kun es malo. – Murmuró poniéndose unas pantuflas que tenían la carita de conejos y sale de la habitación.

Baja en silencio, escuchando el sonido del agua hirviendo y de papeles, se preguntó si su esposo tenía que irse a trabajar, pero para su asombro, él estaba preparando una taza de café y al lado había una bandeja con un espectacular desayuno, ¿Acaso era para…? Ichigo voltea una vez que todo estaba listo y se sorprendió al ver a Orihime levantada temprano en un domingo.

-Orihime… que mal, iba a darte el desayuno en la cama.

Sus ojos se iluminan, su hipótesis había sido correcta.

¡Pero que marido tan dulce tenía!

-Que lindo Ichi-kun… espera, volveré a la cama y así me lo das. – Y regresa por el mismo camino.

Ichigo se la quedo mirando incrédulo, pero no tardó en sonreír.

Tenía a la mujer más maravillosa a su lado.

Tal como tenía previsto, Ichigo lleva la bandeja con el desayuno a la habitación y se lo entrega, disfrutando como Orihime comía todo muy feliz, comentando lo delicioso que estaba, hubo incluso ocasiones en que lo invitaba a probar y él aceptaba avergonzado porque se veía muy bonita ofreciéndole arroz con los palillos y diciendo "di ahh". Definitivamente no hay mujer que se le comparé.

-Orihime, voy a salir a comprar el diario, así que ya vengo. – Acariciándole los cabellos.

Orihime sonríe y le deja el camino fácil para que Ichigo la bese en los labios. Justo cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, el sonido de su móvil comienza a invadir el dormitorio y que estaba descansando en el velador que estaba al lado de la chica, así que Orihime no tuvo problemas en tomarlo, contesta al ver quien era.

-Buenos días Ishida-kun.

-Buenos días Inoue-san.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ichigo regresó, su esposa estaba bajando vestida y con la bandeja en la mano. Se saludaron con un beso y al joven doctor le pareció extraño que su querida y única esposa tuviera una expresión bastante alegre, sí que debió gustarle el desayuno.<p>

-Ya que te esforzaste Ichigo, te recompensaré con tu favorito para la cena.

-Gracias Orihime.

Orihime iba anotando los ingredientes que faltaban para la cena y otras cosas que harían falta en la casa, una vez lista, sonrió complacida y en silencio camina por su casa como si fuera ladrón, al estilo espía ve a Ichigo sentado en un sofá tomando de una taza de café mientras leía el diario de hoy.

Vuelve a sonreír.

-¡Ichi-kun! – Lo llama con una voz muy alegre.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Orihime? – Tomando de su café y sin dejar de ver el diario.

-Estoy embarazada. – Sonriendo ampliamente.

El diario termino manchado de café a causa de que Ichigo había escupido y ahora tosía por haberse atorado. Como pudo dejo las cosas con cuidado en una mesita y voltea para ver a su esposa entre sorprendido, incrédulo y asustado.

-E-… ¡¿En serio?

-Síiiiiiii. – Muy feliz, se fue acercando. – ¿Por qué te mentiría? Ishida-kun llamó esta mañana y me ha dado los resultados de unos exámenes que me tome.

-¿Fuiste dónde Ishida para hacerte unos exámenes y no me dijiste?

-No estaba muy segura de que estuviera embarazada y quería darte una sorpresa. – Sus preciosos ojos como la plata reflejaron preocupación. – ¿Acaso no te gustó la noticia?

Un abrazo fue su respuesta.

Asombrada, miraba el cabello naranja de su esposo, sonrió muy feliz, comprendiendo el abrazo de inmediato y se lo corresponde sin esperar más.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Le besa en la frente con dulzura. – Te amo, Orihime y me has hecho muy feliz.

**Fin.**


End file.
